


Clearing things up

by Briar_Rose_the_Awoken_Maiden



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Mentioned Alya Césaire, Mentioned Lila Rossi, The characters are more referenced too then memtioned, mild salt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24211720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Briar_Rose_the_Awoken_Maiden/pseuds/Briar_Rose_the_Awoken_Maiden
Summary: Ladybug and Chat Noir have a few things they would like to clear up.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 6
Kudos: 85





	Clearing things up

[The video starts with Paris' hero sitting on top of the Eiffle Tower. The video appears to have been recorded on one of their weapons, probably Chat's baton from the angle]

"Hello Paris!! We have a few things to clear up, since there have been a few comments online and on the news asking some questions we decided that they need to be answered" Ladybug was the one to speak first, Chat nodding in agreement.

"First off! Ladybug and I are only here to deal with akumas, Hawkmoth and any willing accomplices." Chat says seriously.

"And by willing we mean those that while not akumatized actively seek to help Hawkmoth and further his goals, those that are akumatised or threaten into these choices by akumas are not willing acomplices."

"Those that fake injuries, distract and seperate us or our allies, or if you willing accept a miraculous that Hawkmoth has stolen to aid him then you are aiding a terrorist."

"Fact number two" Ladybug chimes in after a bit to let that last part sink in, "Chat and I have spoken extensively with the police and mayor about our jobs, we at not here to replace police, simply deal with magical problems or assist them if asked. We are not here to deal with everyday crime, once Hawkmoth is defeated and in prison whether we continue serving as heroes will be decided then."

Chat nods in agreement "We are two people and we have actual lives of our own. Dealing with akuma's is interfering with it enough. Swooping in to handle things that the police, fire and rescue teams are trained to handle is simply too much and we only do so when asked. We aren't trying to step on their toes or interfer with their work"

"Third thing is that we have not and will not reveal our identies. It is dangerous for us and our friends and family." Ladybug says grimly

"Many times have we seen articals and petitions and polls stating that we should tell people who we are. It is simply impractical, and unsafe. We are dealing with a threat, a person who would put people in danger, even kill them, yes the cure can bring them back but it only works if we have our miraculous. If we we attacked as civillains or our family and friends were used as leverage then there would be no cure" Chat says just as grimly and serious as his lady. 

"On the topic of friends. We are not here to be yours, as heroes we are not going to make friends with you, go to your wedding or talk to your crush for you. We don't have civillians as friends because it is simply too dangerous. If anyone claims to be a friend to either of us they are lying." 

"Neither of us would endanger anyone like that," Chat cuts in with a pointed look at the camera "Anyone claiming otherwise is simply an attention seeker"

The two nod in agreement and pause before Ladybug speaks up "the last thing is that neither of us appriciate the spectulation about our relationship, we are friends, partners and allies. Anything else is for us and us alone. If you post photos or stories claiming that we are more then this you are simply being invasive." 

Chat nodded he didn't look entirely thrilled but he was in agreement.

"Anyway Paris. Thanks for watching! Bug out!" Chat winked as the video shut off.  
[End of video]


End file.
